


Jazz Lightning

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When Barry is late to work for discernible reasons, Joe decided he needs to be punished leading to a change of their relationship, a change for the better.





	1. Crime Lab Misbehavior

“Barry! What the hell!” Joe West stormed into Barry Allen’s crime lab lass than an hour after he finally sat down to work. Barry sighed and rubbed his eyes, weary of his foster father after already being chewed out by Captain Singh for being 30 minutes late.

He didn’t even have an excuse. He just couldn’t get himself moving that morning.

“Hi Joe, do we have a case?” Barry hoped to distract or at least dissuade momentarily with the thought of work.

He knew it wouldn’t work and the hard look on Detective Joe West’s face told him so.

“When I left this morning for work you were up. I talked to you! I even offered you a ride! What happened? Was there a mugging or something? I know you didn’t have any actual Flash business because Caitlin and Cisco would have message me to cover.” Joe leaned over Barry so he could speak in an undertone and still be perfectly understood. Barry shivered at the dominating position as he had to lean back to look him the eye and expose his neck. Barry stared gulped and stared into the chocolate brown eyes full of betrayal and disappointed baring down on him.

“I’m sorry. Joe, I’m really sorry. I just… I couldn’t get myself moving this morning.” Barry finally answered as he darted his eyes away to hide his shame. He hated disappointing Joe.

Joe hooked two fingers under his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes again.

“What’s going on Bear? Tell me. I can help.” Joe dropped his tone and voice and Barry felt his eyes water at the sound of love laced with protectiveness in the older man’s voice. Barry just shock his head, unwilling to answer the question. Joe sighed and squeezed Barry’s shoulders before pulling away. Barry almost broke down sobbing when he felt the lost of the other man’s warmth.

“If you won’t let me help you, I guess I have to punish you.” Joe broke Barry’s self-pity with a firm voice as he moved to close and lock the lab door.

“Punish?” Barry squeaked as he pushed his chair back almost self consciously as he watched the other man. When the back of his chair hit his desk, he gulped.

Joe turned and walked back with a confident stride. Joe paused across from him to take off his jacket and fold it before placing it on the table, to be followed by his tie. He slowly rolled up his sleeves as Barry watched, his mouth dry as he watched the muscles move under the dark skin. Once Joe’s hands and forearms were completely exposed and free, he stalked forward again.

Joe leaned over Barry again, making him lean back again as he placed his hands on either side of head on the desk. His gaze was strong and controlled on Barry’s slowly blushing face and the younger of the pair didn’t know if he wanted to run away or beg at his feet for forgiveness.

“Yes Barry, I’m going to punish you. Just like I did when you did something dangerous as a kid. And I don’t mean when you tried to runaway or visit the prison without my permission. I mean like when you tried to bake cookies with the oven at 500 and forgot about them. You need reminders to keep you safe and functioning don’t you.”

Barry remembered the cookie incident. He had thought the higher temperature would make the cookies bake faster and he had gotten distracted by a documentary about mermaids and their mythology. He remembered the fire and how when Barry couldn’t put it out before Joe got home, Joe reacted quickly to put it out and make sure Barry wasn’t hurt. Once he knew Barry was unharmed though…

“You’re going… you’re going to spank me?” Barry knew he should protest. He was a grown adult capable of taking care of himself and living with his own consequences. But he was so tired and scattered brain right then all he could go is swallow the mouthful of saliva that just appeared and try not squirm in his chair.

“Yes, maybe if I treat you like a child, you’ll remember how to be an adult.” Joe said as he began to pull Barry up off his seat and his hands began working the younger’s belt with strong confident hands.

“We are at work.” Barry asked breathlessly as he felt his belt loosen only able to focus on door. Anyone could come up the stairs at any time. They would see them.

“I told Singh I needed to talk to you about some cases and if he could give me an hour without interruption, I’d give you a talking to or find out what happened this morning.” Joe told him as he stole Barry’s work chair and moved hit hands to Barry’s hips to work down his jeans.

Before Barry realized it, he was standing with his back to Joe, his jeans around his knees and Joe’s hands pulling him back to him. Barry let himself be manhandled to lay across his foster father’s lap, his head almost on the ground as his ass was angled into the air with his knees locked against Joe’s thigh to keep him from falling over. Barry let out a whimper as he felt a calloused hand run over his ass while its partner slid under his body to hold him in place.

“I’m going to spank you until you either tell me what is going on with you or I feel you learned my lesson.” Joe promised with a test smack to the presented ass.

“Joe.” Barry whined as he blinked back tear and let out a sob.

“You ready to talk to me Bear?” Joe asked soothing his hand over his ass giving Barry a second to think.

“I… can’t… you shouldn’t…” Barry shook his head and just took a few deep breaths while unconsciously moving back into the touch on his body.

“I decide what I should and shouldn’t do or handle Son, not you. Now are you ready to talk or are we going through with the punishment?” Joe squeezed the ass cheek beneath his hand for a minute. Barry didn’t respond, instead just braced his hands against the floor.

The first real smack against his ass made Barry gasp and jerk. Joe seemed set to keep everything slow as Barry had a few seconds to catch his breath before he continued. Which may have made it worse as it made the pain a bit more pleasurable to Barry’s hypersensitive skin.

By the forth solid smack on his behind Barry blushed as he felt his cock twitch. By the eighth smack Barry was hard and trying to figure out what he should do about this. He was hard in his foster father’s lap while he spanked him and was aching for more. By the tenth smack Barry was fighting back moans of pleasure.

Barry broke on the 12th smack.

“I can’t sleep!” Barry cried out.

Joe paused and laid his hand on the back of Barry’s thighs to rub them soothingly as he waited for him to continue. Barry gulped and pushed himself up to look at Joe over his shoulder.

“I can’t sleep Joe.” Barry sighed softly, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Before he could turn away or wipe his eyes, which if that wasn’t a testament of how tired he was that he forgot he had super speed, Joe was hauling up to lean against his chest. If he noticed that Barry was hard against him when he did so his face didn’t betray the knowledge.

“Talk to me Barry. What’s going on?” Joe asked as he wiped away the tear streaming down his cheeks and held him against his chest.

Barry took a few deep breaths and rested against Joe.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” Barry sighed “And when I wake up, I can’t fall back asleep. I’ve been speed cleaning the house and the lab. And I’m still rebuilding things.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you remember what I did when you couldn’t sleep when you first moved in with me?” Joe sent shivers up Barry’s spine as he moved to run his hand up his back and did so repeatedly.

“I’m too old to crawl in to bed with you, and you need your sleep too. You can’t sit with me in the living room watching musicals all night.”

“1. You’re never to old to need comfort when you sleep. 2. So maybe I fall asleep on the couch halfway through _Singin’ in the Rain_ at least you’re not alone. You could get hurt or worse if you can’t sleep. You’re already forgetful and clumsy from the lack of sleep, what if it gets worse?” Joe gently grabbed Barry’s chin and pulled his face, so he was looking him in the eyes. “Your health is important to me. If you can’t react because you’re too tired and got hurt? I would be devastated. I can’t lose you Barry.”

Barry was too tired and emotional to have self-control any more and leaned in to kiss Joe. The one good thing was that Joe didn’t seem to mind. In fact, in his sleep deprived brain he was sure he was kissing back.

After a minute Barry realized he wasn’t mistaken and was in truth currently kissing Joe like he was his boyfriend. Barry pulled away like he had been burned and blushed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Barry sputtered and weakly tried to wiggle out Joe’s grasp. His escape was squashed by the jeans trapping his knees, Joe’s grasp and his muddles mind.

“I wasn’t complaining Bear.” Joe chuckled, and Barry stopped his futile struggling to look at Joe in mild shook. Joe smirked seeing Barry’s blank and confused look, stealing another kiss. He shifted his grasp around the young man and slipped a hand down his front to light stroke his still hard cock.

“If I was complaining, I would probably complain about this first don’t you think.” Joe smirked at Barry’s wide eyes and kept lightly stocking while he leaned back as though in thought.

“Bear, its only been the last week or two you’ve been struggling to sleep isn’t it?” Joe asked, never stopping his light torturous movements.

“Ye-yes Joe.” Barry struggled to think rational thoughts as the blood seemed to leave his brain in favor of chasing Joe’s touch. Barry couldn’t figure out exactly what was happening, but he was enjoying whatever it was.

“And its been a little quiet lately, no villains making big moves, no metas making big moves to destroy the city. Except trying to close breaches and find Zoom’s minions there hasn’t been much to occupy your attention.” Joe hummed and let his other hand move slowly up the younger man’s back. Barry was slack jawed with his eyes half laden making constant little whines with every little movement of Joe’s hand. Joe was pretty sure he didn’t even realize how already fucked out he looked just from some light touch.

Barry eventually realized Joe had something else and after an embarrassing amount of time racking his brain to figure out what it was, he leaned against Joe to let out a low needy groan and nod his head.

“Yes, its been quiet. Patrol keeps getting cut short. It’s too quiet.” Barry panted and swallowed the building saliva in his mouth. He blushed when he heard a high-pitched whine undercutting his voice

“So besides needing something or someone to help you and comfort you, you need something or someone to help you blow through some of that pent-up energy.” Joe’s fingers combed their way through Barry’s hair before he dug them and pulled his head close to him. Joe ghosted a few light kisses along the young man’s jaw as he listened to the need pants escaping his lips.

“How hard must it be to be you Bear, all that energy coursing through your veins, that need to run and move when your still so tired. Would having something to put some of the energy into help? Do you think that could let you sleep better Son?” Joe whispered, lightening his already torturous touch to his fingers barely ghosting over the hard and twitching warm length beneath him. Barry heard himself let out a loud whine at the lost of the little pressure he had been given. When he realized Joe was studying his face, he took a deep breath to try and steel himself so he could think.

“Something to do helps. I’m running out of buildings to fix. I ran to Star and back last night.” Barry confessed as he finally focused his eyes on Joe’s face, having just realized he hadn’t been paying full attention to him for who know how long.

“Maybe I can help then.” Joe smiled at the blown pupil gaze and desperate face of the younger man held in his lap. Barry looked at him in shock and surprise for a few seconds, his brain obviously trying to work out what Joe meant.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Barry finally asked when Joe’s will to wait outlasted his sleep deprived brains processing time.

“I mean, what if I took you into my bed every night and fucked you until you can’t think straight? Do you think you could sleep then?” Joe punctuated the filthy questions and offer with a long steady stroke of his index finger along the underside of his cock that Barry was surprised to notice had started leaking pre-cum while he had been tortured. Barry let out an embarrassing loud keen at the offer, the other man’s words sending body racking shiver’s up his body.

Barry had never wanted to admit how much he wanted Joe West. The man made up most of his teenage sex dreams and fantasies, and he had a few pictures of him squirreled away for his personal spank bank even now. He loved Iris, he knew that, but Joe West was the embodiment of home and love to Barr after all these years.

And if Barry could have him for himself…

“Yes. I want that Joe. Please Joe. I need that badly. I want you so bad!” Barry whined as he scrambled to pull himself closer against the hard and willing body of the man who had once been his foster father. He actually started crying again when he felt the man stand up, slipping Barry on to his slightly unsteady feet to stand slightly over him. Joe’s hand moved to hold his shoulder firmly and give him comforting squeeze as he fought back the tears for a few seconds.

“If that’s what you want and need baby then pull up your pants.” Joe directed as he pulled away to go put his jacket back on. Barry reluctantly bent over to pull his jeans up, audibly whining as he had to trap his aching erection into the hard-unforgiving fabric of them and the draw of cotton that wasn’t enough to relieve the pain starting to build up in him. Redoing his belt felt like a small death as he tried to make himself look more presentable.

“I’m sorry Joe.” Barry finally broke the silence that had settled between them while the redressed and moved to grab one of the folders he had had to ignore in order for Joe to punish and question him. He was surprised when a dark, strong warm hand covered his and solid body all but draped protectively over his. His eyes widened when he felt a bulge that signified some definite interest dig into his sore rear.

“What are you sorry for Bear?” Joe asked as his other hand wrapped around his waist and lightly began to pet his aching erection again this time through his jeans.

“Are you… aren’t you upset that I… that I want you. Like that?” Barry whispered as he leaned against the firm body.

“If I was, I wouldn’t have offered. We’re adults. If we want each other, its perfectly fine.” Joe answered with a calm suave voice that Barry had heard Joe use to flirt before. Barry let out a loud moan at the sound of it.

“Then why did we stop!” Barry whined as he turned to wrap his arms around Joe’s neck which he nuzzled in a search for comfort.

“Because we are at work Bear.” Joe chuckled and moved to fondle his ass cheeks now that they were easier to access. He rolled his hips against the younger man’s so their erection ground against each other.

“Work?” Barry breathed not wanting the feeling to stop. He couldn’t understand why being at work made a difference.

“Barry, I will happily, willingly and continually fuck you until you can’t think straight. What I won’t do is do it in the crime lab. This is a place of law, and there is important work to be done here. I won’t comprise any of those open cases by bending you over right here and now.” Joe pulled away and shot a knowing look at the boy as he made his way to the door.

“I had Singh call in a temporary replacement before I came up here. Told him you were sick. Grab your stuff. I’m taking you home.” Joe stopped at the door and winked at Barry before he undid the lock. “Don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of you and that impressive cock before I leave you. Better hurry though. You never know when I’m going to have to take a call.”

Barry dropped the folder that had been in hands quickly onto the desk and grabbed the messenger bag leaning against it as he speed over to Joe’s side. He wanted to wrap himself around Joe and make him carry him or try to make out with him as they had calm moments like they were silly teenagers.

Barry restrained himself, rewarded with a calm hand on the small of his back as they walked down the stairs to the elevator across from the bullpen. Barry was practically vibrating with excitement as he waited patiently for the doors to open. The feeling and knowledge of Joe was enough to make Barry know he was in heaven.

“Allen!” Barry was in Hell. Captain Singh was stalking towards the pair in front of the elevator. Joe didn’t move his hand from back but turned to look at Singh over Barry’s shoulder. Barry resisted the urge to whine and turned to looked appropriately chagrin as he dragged his messenger bag across his crotch hoping it would be enough to hide how hard he was.

“Captain? I was just about take Barry home. I was right, he is sick.” Joe calmly said leaning slightly against Barry and the wall next to the bank of the elevators at the same time. Singh nodded and eyes Barry with a quizzical and remanding look.

“Good. Allen, next time you wake up with the flu just call in. I can’t have you contaminating my crime scenes.” Singh folded his arms and tapped his foot waiting for something. Barry swallowed and made an educated guess as to what.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t want you to have to scramble for help. Not after everything over the last year or so.”

“Let me worry about that, you go home and get better. And I better no see you here tomorrow unless you have a note from a doctor saying your better. Joe, make sure he doesn’t come back here today.”

“No problem Captain. I’m going to get him home and in bed. Once I got him all tucked away, I’ll head back.” Barry fought a shiver at what those words promised.

“Good, I’m dropping you to the bottom of the call list. Make sure he’s taken care of.” Singh turned away without a second look to the pair. Barry felt his jaw drop and turned to stare at the smiling detective just as the elevator doors opened.

“Does he know?” Barry whispered ferociously as Joe pulled him into the car and hit a button.

“I don’t know but if he does, does it change your mind?” Joe asked, his fingers stroking up and down his back in a manner that reminded Barry what it felt like to have those fingers on his cock.

“No!”

“Good. By the by Barry, that there? That’s why we don’t have sex in the station.” Joe asked with a knowing smile. Barry groaned and collapsed against Joe, frowning his self-assured chuckle.

“Just take me home and fuck me until I can’t move anymore. If you don’t, I’m heading to some remote island in the South Pacific until the universe explodes.”

Joe pulled Barry flush against his chest and kissed him hard and possessively.

“That’s the plan.” The doors opened on to the main floor and Joe pulled Barry out and to the parking lot, smiling the whole time at just how gone Barry already was.

He might have to get back to work today, but he was going to make sure Barry Allen would sleep until public expected to see the Flash on the streets of Central City.


	2. NEVER LOOK UNDER YOUR PARENT'S BED!

“I’m sorry I’m running late Caitlin. I just need to grab something from my dad’s house and I promise I’ll meet you and Cisco at the bar. No, I don’t know where Barry is, he isn’t picking up.” Iris wedged her phone into the crock of her neck as she wrestled with her key in the door of her childhood home. “I think he and Joe had plans today. Probably bowling or watching a game.”

Once Iris got the door unlocked, she stuffed her keys in her pocket and refocused on her phone.

“I got to go if I’m going to find my bag. If I’m not there in 15 minutes order me a Rum and Coke and I’ll be there soon.” Iris stuffed her phone into her other pocket and pushed open the door, eyes sweeping around the room looking for her bag as she entered.

Walking into the house Iris was brought up short to hearing an unusual sound coming from the dinning room. Iris was surprised as she thought the house was empty and she moved to grab her keys worried there was some idiot breaking in to the house of a detective. She slowly inched towards the wall separating the dinning room from the entrance to get a look at what was making the noise.

The fact that Iris didn’t drop her keys or faint is something she will pride herself on for the rest of her life. The fact that she couldn’t look away no matter how much she wanted to was something that she would hate herself for for a long time coming.

Leaning over the dining room table, buck naked, was her father. Beneath him, with his legs over each of her father’s arms, just as naked as the other man was Barry Allen her childhood best friend and foster brother. The sounds and movements coming from the two men made it very clear what was happening.

Her father was fucking her best friend on the table where they ate dinner together once a week. And they were so into it that they didn’t even notice they had an audience.

“Fuck! Joe! More, Please!” Barry cried out, his hands gripping on Joe’s arms as his head arched back. Iris snapped out of her shook, turning from the scene she had been watching in horror. She inched away, bulking as she heard her father chuckling but toning out what ever he said in reply as she made a run for it out of the house, taking care to close the door as quietly behind her as possible so as not to alert the men to her presence.

As she rushed to her car and started it up all her thoughts were of how long this had been going on and if they had been keeping it secret from her for some reason other than their own embarrassment.

\-----

The next Saturday Iris was sitting on the couch watching Barry and Joe work around each other with expert ease to set the table and finish the weekly family meal. Wally was sitting next to her, talking about some she would feel bad about ignoring later but Iris was looking for any little clue to as to what she had seen days earlier.

Except for Barry seeming to be happier and lighter than she had seen him in recent years and Joe smiling as the two talked there was nothing to indicate they were anything other than foster father and son. In fact, if Iris didn’t know that Barry and Joe had been having sex recently, a memory that made her shudder and gag slightly as she recalled the look of Barry’s face lost in ecstasy as her father’s naked body moved over him, she wouldn’t think there was anything different about their attitudes and behavior.

Now she found herself staring intensely, judging every look, every touch, every laugh. They maybe lingered a bit when their hands touched, maybe looked at each other a bit more but otherwise Iris couldn’t prove anything.

Frustrated Iris decided to move on to plan B.

“Hey Dad.” She called out as she watched her dad mixing something in at the edge of the kitchen.

“Yeah Baby?” Joe leaned out of the kitchen to look over at her, the smile he shot her the same happy supportive one she had gotten her whole life.

“I think I left my bad here last week. Have you seen it?”

Barry popped up behind Joe with a basket of rolls.

“Oh, I saw it! I think I stuck it in your old room.” Her foster brother offered.

“Dinner still has a few minutes left right?” She asked as she stood up and cast an apologetic look at her curious brother.

“Yeah?” Joe asked looking a bit suspicious at his daughter.

“I’m going to run upstairs and see if its there then. Call me when dinners done.” She ran up the stairs before Joe could stop her.

Upstairs she bypassed her old bedroom and went first to Barry’s room. Not even bothering to be stealthy she walked in and started searching around the room. Everything looked like she would expect it, the closet full of his clothes, the drawers packed and the bed looking like it had been made in a Flash hurry. Only the slight layer of dust on bedside table and the window seal proving that the room might not be as used as it should be.

Finding nothing, other than a box full of Flash merchandise that she was so going to tease Barry about later she moved on her father’s room.

The master bed room looked like it had the whole time she had been growing up in the house. The same quilt made by Grandma Ester spread over the bed, the same records and books on the shelves, the same knick-knacks on the dresser with a stylish and vintage fedora over one edge of the mirror over it. Looking in the closet she could see that all the clothing looked like it belonged only to Joe. The dresser was full of underclothing that Barry would swim in and ties that Barry would never wear.

Even the few pieces of jewelry in the box on the dresser were Joe’s.

Iris almost gave up when she decided to suck it up and check the nightstands.

Opening the first drawer besides her father’s bed made her nearly fall over in shook. The box of condoms and lube shouldn’t be a surprise. The fact that both were mostly empty may have been a little surprising if she didn’t know that her father was… as active as he was. What was worth the surprised reaction, if you were to ask her afterwards, were the two plugs of different sizes and design coupled with a cock ring sitting in the drawer.

Blanching, Iris closed the drawer quickly and looked away. Doing so brought the corner of a box into her eye line, peeking out from under the bed. She bent down and pulled the box out slightly surprised by its weight.

She opened the box with trepidation and her eyes half closed worried about what she would see.

She let the lid of the box fall clattering to the floor as she gapped at the contents of the box like a dying fish. The whole thing was full of sex toys in various sizes and for various purposes. Each toy was individually wrapped in their own packaging but had clearly been opened on more than one occasion.

The one thing that pushed her from shock to anger was the Flash vibrator, in the now familiar colors of her best friend’s suit, sitting on top of the collect in a box that seemed to be the most handled of the bunch.

Iris didn’t think as she grabbed the box and ran down the stairs with it.

“Hey Iris! I was just about to come get you! Dinner is ready.” Barry smiled happily as Iris stomped towards him in anger and everyone in the room froze as she slapped him. Wally cursed and ran to grab her and pull her back from hitting the speedster again, which she seemed poised to do, while Joe tried to put his hand on her shoulder to push her away.

Tried because Iris flinched away and retreated into Wally’s arms like he was joining his side in battle.

“Iris! What the hell?” Joe seemed angry and concerned as he checked Barry’s face to make sure he was ok. Iris tried to take a steadying breath through her nose that only made her seem angrier.

“You two are fucking!” Iris yelled and finally dropped the box that had been under her arm the whole time. The top flew off and several of the toys inside tumbled out. Everyone froze again to stare at the fuming woman and the toys scattered around her feet.

“Wait… are those…” Wally slowly backed away from a slim silver dildo that had fallen near his foot.

“Dad and Barry’s toy collect.” Iris supplied as she crossed her arms to glare at the other two men. Barry seemed dumbstruck, staring at the toys with wide eyes while Joe turned fully to face Iris, assuming a battle position Iris was well familiar with from her childhood.

“Why where you in my bedroom Iris? And what makes you think just because I have these toys that I am using them with Barry?” The older man demanded never breaking eye contact from his daughter.

“I know you’re fucking because I saw you. Here. On the dining room table.”

“Dude… I hope they cleaned it.” Wally whispered, eyes wide as saucers as they flitted between the two men and his sister.

“Wait… you walked in on us and you decided to fume and fester for a few days and not just talk to us?” Barry snapped out his own personal shock and now looked angrier than even Iris did.

“Like I wanted to talk to you after seeing that!”

“Whatever I, a consenting adult, do with another consenting, no matter who that is, is none of your business Iris! If you had a problem with our relationship you should have talked to us in private and not drag Wally into it! What if we wanted to tell people at our own pace?” Barry crossed his arms and stepped in front of Joe to glare down Iris.

“Oh, so this is a relationship now?!”

“Yes, baby girl, it is.” Joe wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist and gave Iris a disappointed look. “It seems we were right to keep it quiet though, if you are going to make scenes like this.”

“Why so you can keep having kinky sex with all these toys?!?!” Iris almost screamed, her hands balled into fist at her side.

“I have never seen those before.” Barry said looking down at the scattered collections.

“Wait, what?” Iris and Wally looked around the floor at the toys and returned to staring slack jawed at Barry who was examining a toy near his foot with interest. In unison the three turned to stare at detective.

Joe coughed and cleared his throat, blushing with a chagrined smile when the three younger people stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head for a second then threw his hands up in the air.

“I’ll remind you all that I was single for 18 years. What I enjoy in the privacy of my bedroom is only the concern of one of you.”

The other three looked down at the scatted pile again and back up.

“But… there is a Flash vibrator.” Iris grasped for some kind of argument.

“So?” Joe asked with his arms crossed.

“I didn’t know they made Flash vibrators…” Barry said in awe as he picked up the box with said toy and examined it.

“But… you were… on top?” Iris blushed remembering the scene she walked in on.

“What does one have to do with the other?” Joe asked with a smirk.

“I uh…” Iris looked over to Wally for support. To her surprise Wally seemed to be smiling evilly and laughing at her.

“Don’t look at me I’m currently rejoicing in the fact I know you’ve never seen what’s under my bed.” Wally said as he bent to pick up one of the toys and pack it back into the box. “Though I have a few things I now have to remove from my wish list because I don’t want to use the same toys my dad does.”

“Oh my god!! Are you all sexual deviants?” Iris covered her eyes and felt like she was going to go insane or cry, or both.

“Sexual deviants? Iris, I have personally seen your Magic Wand!” Barry cried with a frown. “Heck I seem to be the only one here without a toy collection!”

“That’s different!” Iris cried, blushing as her father and brother chuckled and decided to let the two friends fight in order to clean up the mess.

“How is you having a tool to manipulate your body into achieving orgasm different from your father and brother having the same such tools?”

“To make things clear I do not have a Magic Wand… because it vibrates too hard for me.” Wally offered from his spot across the room collecting a wayward toy.

“Wally.” Barry and Iris turned to glare at the younger man.

“Sorry!” Wally chuckled and ducked away to grab another toy.

“Look my… toys… are different.” Iris turned back to Barry with a glare.

“How so? Explain please.”

“They… I… I’m a girl!!!” Iris cried.

“And?” Wally, Barry and Joe all said at once turning to look at her.

“Its different when a girl has a dildo!”

“Why?” Barry asked mimicking Joe’s previous smirk.

Iris gapped at the others who were staring at her expectedly.

“I…” She blushed. “I am no defending my sex life to you!”

“And I am not defending mine or Joe’s to you. Or even Wally’s”

“I would like to not talk about my sex life please. Thank you!” Wally asked as he finally took a seat to hide from the conversation.

“He is practically your father!” Iris yelled.

“But he’s not actually my father. He’s an adult man who I find attractive and if we choice to engage in a sexual relationship that is our business and not yours. We aren’t asking you to watch or anything, that would be weird. I would like you to be a bit more supportive if we decide to take this further.”

Iris groaned and found a seat.

“You… my best friend is sleeping with my father.”

“Wouldn’t be the first person that happened to.” Joe offered as he gathered up the box.

“So now that you guys are done yelling at each other I’m going to go.” Wally broke in to the awkward cease fire.

“But… we didn’t have dinner yet.” Barry looked like he was about to cry.

“We can reschedule. I’ll call you in the morning.” Wally eased on his jacket and smiled at his weird family. “It just I have found that once the sex toys come out, if it isn’t a toy party its time to go home.”

Iris looked around the room and sighed.

“Wait up Wally… I love you guys, but I need a drink. And time to think. I’ll call you tomorrow too.”

Joe sighed sadly and slumped in to his favorite chair.

“Fine. Call though. I don’t get to spend enough time with my kids.”

“We will dad. Come one Wally drive me home and I’ll make sure your feed.”

The two West kids left the house quickly without a second look to their father.

Barry sighed and slipped into Joe’s lap, cuddling against him with his face nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“Its not your fault. I just hoped Iris would be happier that we were happy.” Joe rubbed his hand over Barry’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “You still want to do this?”

“Yeah. I do.” Barry smiled, and kissed Joe like he was worried that the other man was going to push him away. Joe smiled back as he kissed back with enthusiasm. Before they could get lost in their enjoyment Barry pulled back and blushed.

“So, about those toys…” He started with a bit of nervousness.

Joe blinked and chuckled.

“What about them Bear?”

“Do you think maybe we could… play with them…”

Joe pulled in he’s young lover and kissed him yet again.

“Well dinner was just canceled.”

There was a sudden whoosh of air, a streak lightning bolted through the room leaving behind the smell of ozone. The box of toys disappeared as well and upstairs he could hear thumping and shuffling upstairs. Joe chuckled and eased out of his chair with a groan and a stretch to ease out the knots he always had in his body. Joe stopped to lock the front door before he head up the stairs to see exactly what the boy had in mind for his box of toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward family dinners with a twist lol... don't forget to comment if you have a question or anything.


	3. Seperating Work and Play

“Barry.” Joe groaned as the younger man pushed him against the lockers in his lab and attacked his neck with demanding lips and teeth. Joe knew he should push him away but couldn’t get himself to do so, just held on to his shoulders.

Barry didn’t respond or seem to hear him. He was too busy kissing and nibbling on the neck beneath him while his hands worked on Joe’s belt. The moment Joe felt those long talents fingers slip into his boxers he finally collected himself enough and pushed Barry gently away.

“Barry stop.” He said firmly as he tried to regain his composure. “You know we can’t do that here. This our work.”

“It’s time for my lunch break, and there is no evidence for any active cases in here.” Barry argued with a pout as he reached back to Joe determined to get back to his prize.

“That doesn’t matter, and you know it. Anyone can walk in here at any moment.” Joe reprimanded. “I can take my lunch now and we can go somewhere more private if you want.”

“But then we don’t have time to eat and play.” Barry whined, casting Joe a despondent look.

“Well I guess we have to prioritize.” Joe said gently as he slipped away from the lockers and redid his belt with a causal adjustment of in his pants.

“But if you would let me play with you now, we can do both without worrying.” Barry leaned his forehead against the locker

“And if a detective or patrol officer or even a DA walked in and saw you with my cock balls deep in your ass or throat it could ruin your career.” Joe whispered in his ear as he moved to embrace Barry from behind and kiss the back of his neck.

“I could handle it.” Barry moaned as he rubbed himself again Joe.

“But can I, Bear? If you or I got in trouble or lost our jobs could we both handle it?” Joe whispered gently.

Barry whimpered.

“You just don’t know what its like to be me.” Barry said softly.

“Tell me. Tell me and I’ll think of a way to help so we both can do our jobs without worrying.”

“It’s the speedforce. It doesn’t just affect my healing and metabolism. It also makes my libido like ten times higher. Every time I just hear your voice in the pit I’m almost at full mast, seeing you, even from a far, is enough to get me leaking! Its worse because I can’t touch you! Then there is the fact you won’t touch me when we aren’t alone or in the house. It just makes me that much harder knowing I can’t have you.” Barry whined in a ramble that was just this said of understanding.

Joe blinked the confession and hummed slightly in thought.

Since they had started sleeping with each other, and then it moving to something more than just something physical, Joe had noticed an increase in Barry’s readiness. More than once he got home from case that kept him out a bit later to find himself Flashed upstairs the moment the front door was open with Barry eagerly swallowing down his barely responding cock.

It wasn’t that Joe didn’t enjoy the attention, but it did bring their age difference in stark reality when Barry was on his third orgasm before Joe was even fully hard. Joe was grateful everyday for his pre-existing toy collection, he wasn’t sure he could have kept up with Barry as well as he had been without it.

But if Barry needed a little help to curtail himself at work Joe was more than happy to help.

“Ok baby, ok. I think I understand. Give me a day or two and I think I’ll come up with something to help. If you like, we can hold hands and stuff outside of the station though. If you need that.”

Barry whimpers and turned around to look Joe in the eye with a watery hopeful look.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, Bear, I do. My kids already know, I’m ok if your friends know now too.”

“Oh… uh…” Barry blushed.

“Bear?” Joe’s eyes narrowed as the young scientist chewed on his lip and looked anywhere but him.

“Caitlin… kind of already knows? It came up…”

Joe stayed quiet and just let his hard look do all the speaking. It didn’t take long for Barry to break.

“I was worried about how I was practically a walking erection around you. I went to her to make sure it wasn’t a problem, and she needed some particulars.” Barry looked down at his feet and dug his toe into the ground. “Sorry daddy.”

Joe chuckled and kissed the top of Barry’s head.

“Its ok, Caitlin is your doctor. If you have a medical problem, you need to be able to talk to her about anything. It does explain some of the looks and the increased stammering from her.” Joe cupped Barry’s check and kissed him softly on his lips. “You ready to sign out for lunch? Before we catch another case?”

“Can I Flash us home once we do so we don’t lose any time?” Barry asked with an impressive case of puppy eyes. Joe couldn’t help but smiling at the innocent question.

“Sure Babe, meet you down in the garage in 5 minutes?”

Barry nodded eagerly and turned away to gather his stuff and sign out for lunch.

Once Joe had signed out with dispatch and walked to the garage, he chuckled wildly when he felt himself swept up to find himself on his bed in a minute with a very naked Barry on him returning to pervious mission of kissing and rubbing Joe.

Joe decided to enjoy his lunch hour with Barry and worry about how to help Barry later.

Especially since Barry was already eagerly licking and sucking on the tip of his cock and making all rational thought run away to be replaced by nothing but pleasure.

*Two days later*

Joe was examining the silver cage he had purchased on his way home the night before as he waited for Barry to finish his morning shower. He smiled as he placed it next to the matching bulb plug that was sitting on the nightstand and reached into drawer to find his favorite lube. He had just unearthed it from under a pair of boxers that had gotten shoved in there the night before in a moment of confusing passion when Barry walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

“Hey, Joe. What are you doing?”

Joe smiled and moved so that Barry could see what was on the nightstand. He chuckled at the confused but aroused blush spread over the hero’s face as he recognized one of the items but not the other.

“I was thinking about your problem, and I think I came up with a solution.” Joe answered while he patted the spot next to him on the bed and held up the cock cage.

“What’s that?” Barry asked cautiously as he eyed the new accessory wearily but still sitting down next to Joe. He gasped as Joe pulled away his towel and examined his naked form.

“This is a cock cage.” Joe sad in a matter a fact away as he rubbed lube on to and secured the ring around Barry, who gasped in surprise, then slid the cage tube in place. “It is a tool used by the BDSM community to prevent the wearer from getting an erection or fondling themselves.”

“Ah- a-a cock? Cage?” Barry whimpered as Joe clicked a padlock in place.

“Yes, I thought we could try it while you are work, see if it helps with some of your problems.” Joe rubbed along the edge the ring as he talked. “What do you think?”

“It feels weird?” Barry gulped and looked down at the small metal form hold him.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Joe asked seriously.

“Uh… not bad just… different.” Barry said honestly.

“Good. So, you think you want to give it a try?” Joe asked as he licked up Barry’s neck, moving to a more up close and personal position.

“Would it- it make you happy?” Barry whimpered and leaned into Joe’s touch.

“Its not about me Barry. Do you want to see if this will help you get through work without needing to be bent over for lunch?” Joe said moving away to look Barry in the eyes.

Barry gulped again and wiggles a little to feel the weight of the cage on him. He thought for a second and nodded.

“I think it would be worth a try.” Barry smiled then looked over at the plug. “Am I going to wear that too?”

Joe snickered and began pulling off his pajamas.

“Actually, I thought, to make sure things were fair, I could wear that all day for you.” Joe said as he dropped his pajamas and laughed at loud as Barry’s eyes dropped straight to his soft cock and licked his lips. Joe gave Barry a second to register what he was offering and pulled him in for a kiss when his look turned from hunger to confusion.

“You… want to wear a plug… all day. For me?” Barry said slowly as he processed the offer.

“Well that and let you take if out and finish me off afterwards. It should help me know a bit of what It’s like to be you all day.” Joe nodded in affirmation.

Barry whined and kissed Joe again.

“I really, really like that idea.” Barry answered while practically hopping in place.

Joe chuckled and climbed on to the bed on his hands and knees.

“Well then, you better get me prepped and plugged, we have to get to work don’t we.”

Joe moaned loudly and gasped when he almost immediately felt a slick finger prodding his ass hole. Barry was true to his nature, not going slow enough to tease him but going just fast enough that Joe couldn’t focus on any sensation for too long. One finger exploring quickly became 2 scissoring and making Joe moan with pleasure. The third was enough to make Joe want to change his mind about work that day.

Barry was kind enough to keep it professional though and didn’t linger, pulling back once he was sure Joe was stretched enough for his toy. Joe sighed in content when he felt the bulb being pressed against him and it slowly moving into pushed into place leaving him feeling full and content. Joe rolled over on his back to smile at Barry as he rolled his hips to test the toy.

Barry’s eyes were hungry on him and Joe couldn’t help but chuckle as he could tell he wanted to rub himself but was stopped by the cage on him. Joe pulled him in for a quick chaste kiss before he stood up get dressed. He had to bite back a moan when he felt the plug shift in him but just kept going knowing that the sensation was worth it for Barry.

Barry reluctantly followed Joe to get dressed, struggling for a minute to find a pair of pants that weren’t too tight as to show off the bulge from the cage, but not taking too long. The pair just went about their respective morning routines as per usual, just with some new accessories in place.

Joe even went so far that day as to insist that Barry ride to work with him, as he was going to be uncomfortable enough in a cage all day as it was.

By lunch it was going well, Joe had been spending the day mostly working on catching up on his paperwork, while Barry was finishing processing a case that the DA needed. Joe did have a few minutes where he needed to bite his lip as the plug moved when he shifted but otherwise, he was keeping it together.

He was readying to sign out for lunch and to check in with Barry when chaos erupted around him.

“Simmons?! What’s happening?” Joe grabbed the first officer he saw to get some answer.

“Meta attack at First National. Meta task force has to roll out.” The officer informed before he slipped away to grab his bullet proof vest. Joe felt the color drain from his face at the news and ignored all the shouts around him to rush to the crime lab.

Joe cursed when he saw the usual debris that signified that Barry had Flashed out of there when he got a call. Joe turned around to race down the stairs to get his vest and get to the bank as soon as possible.

When he reached main precinct floor he ran into a solid wall of officers, now staring at one of the TV screens in pit. He gulped as he watched the Flash speeding around a woman with purple tendrils around her that seemed to be whipping out to smack the Flash when he got close. He took a deep breath and centered himself, trying to ignore the sight of Barry taking a particularly hard blow to the stomach to be flung into the windows of a nearby window.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND HERE!? GET YOUR GEAR AND GET GOING!” He barked making at least 20 officers jump in surprise and the mad rush to suit up and pile into the response vehicles. Joe followed suit, catching Singh’s gaze from the office door to exchange tense nods as both men flinched to see the Flash wiped up into the air by a purple tendril.

Joe made sure to call and check in with S.T.A.R. labs as he raced to the bank, finding out what information they had and getting a game plan. It seemed overly simple actually. They just needed to distract the woman long enough for Barry to knock off her glasses and shot a light in her eyes that should disable her.

Joe pulled up the parameter and quickly spread the word to all the officers on sight that they needed to distract so the Flash could get meta under control. He did this all with his eyes locks on the sight of the younger man running around trying to land a blow but getting soundly knocked off, to the side or thrown around. He felt his heart rate jump every time he could clearly see Barry’s face noticeing a look of pain in his eyes that made Joe uncomfortable.

Joe signaled for Barry to stay back and lined up a shot. He nodded to one of the officers next to him and opened fire, not at all surprised when the purple tendrils seemed to catch the bullets before they could hit the woman’s body. He figured there had to be some superspeed involved if they could keep up with the Flash. What made him smile was the woman clearly having to turn her focus from the Flash to the officers on sight as all the officers around Joe started taking shots, making her have to split her attention to stop as many as she did with a few making it through to hit her in the leg or arm.

Joe called a ceasefire when he saw the woman begin to faulter and in the split second after the last gunshot was fired, he saw the Flash whip forward, snatch off her glasses and flash something in her eyes that made the purple tendril disappear faster than the Flash had moved as the woman collapsed on the ground. Joe raced forward, shouting repeatedly to the officers to hold their fire as he made his way to the woman and Barry who he noticed was folded over in obvious pain at her feet.

“You ok Flash?” He asked as he cuffed the woman and signaled for paramedics to leave the barrier to come get her.

Barry just whined and shock his head, still bent over on the ground. Joe felt his heart jump to his throat at the pitiful sound and quickly went to his side, letting the paramedics take care of the meta.

“What’s the matter Bear?” He whispered as he went to Barry’s side, rubbing along his back as he tried to get him to look up at him. It took a few seconds, but the younger man finally did look up making Joe gasp and the blood drain from his face when he saw the tears and pain on the other man’s face.

“My- ah.” Barry gasped and whined, doubling over again this time crying loudly and making the officers and paramedics around them look over in alarm. Joe pulled him against his chest to let him cry in comfort, not caring about the looks of surprise and suspicion coming from those around them. After a few minutes where Barry was racked with sobs Joe finally heard him calm down enough to whisper in his ear. “The cage.”

Joe swore and scooped up the hero, ignoring the cries of concern and the snap of camera flashes around him as he directed another officer to secure the scene and another two to start taking witness statements. He informed the paramedics who ran to his side to take Barry form him that yes, the Flash was injured but only S.T.A.R. labs were equipped to help him. He had to fight for a good minute with one of the paramedics while Barry cried quietly in his arm, face buried in his shoulder, before he finally cursed him out and pushed past him to get Barry to his car.

Once he had the speedster secured in the back seat, he called up Cisco and pulled out like a bat out of hell, barking at the young scientist to make sure that Caitlin had the Med Bay prepped for Barry.

Joe broke about every traffic law he could think of, and a few he couldn't, driving faster than he ever had, hitting the gas harder every time he heard a little whimper from the back seat. He didn’t even properly park when he got to the lab, just pulled up on the sidewalk in front of the first door he saw.

Barry’s whimpers of pain had started to quiet down as he entered the elevator, and the whole way down he just kept apologizing over and over again. Barry just squeezed his hand and kept repeating it was ok when Joe could feel himself freaking out a bit more and more.

Caitlin was waiting at bottom when the doors open with a stretcher that Joe quickly placed Barry on. She quickly started pushing Barry down the hall to the med bay peppering him with questions that Barry didn’t have time to answer before Caitlin moved on to the next one. Cisco was waiting in the Med bay to assist and began undressing Barry once Caitlin locked the stretcher in place.

Joe was so focus on his worry that he didn’t even register the fear in Barry’s eyes and his protests that he could undress himself, or the blush that spread across his face. That was until his pants where pulled down and Caitlin and Cisco back away at the sight of the metal cage around Barry’s cock. A cock that was looking a bit redder than it should.

“Oh… wow… dude.” Cisco gulped, his eyes bulging at the sight and he quickly looked away to cough and yammer about needing to call the precinct to let them know about the meta before he ran away.

Caitlin just gently palpitated around the cage with a curious look. Barry and Joe just stared at the young scientist as she examined the set up before she turned to Joe.

“I assume you have the key? Or am I getting the bolt cutters?” She asked in a matter of fact way with her hand held out towards him.

“I uh can explain you know.” Joe blushed deeper than he ever had in his life as he dug out the key from his pocket to hand it the woman.

“Joe, I did a whole year in hospital rotations as part of my medical PhD. 4 months of which was in an emergency room. This isn’t even on my top 20 list of weird sights.” Caitlin informed him as she undid the padlock and slowly started removing the tube and cage from around Barry. Barry whimpered in pain, tears running a new down his face as Caitlin worked, only to let out a list gasping sigh of relief when he was completely freed. Joe cursed when he saw the raised lines of burns running were ever the metal had touched the boy the deepest area where the ring had been resting.

Caitlin returned to her examination, carefully lifting and moving Barry’s cock and balls around to exam them. She was quiet the whole time, never once looking up as she examined certain areas closely

“It looks like frictions burns.” Caitlin said after a few minutes when Barry and Joe were starting to tense up under the silence. She looked up and gave both men a hard look before she moved to her cabinets to look for something. “There is also some evidence of electrical burns. Luckily your body has been trying to heal it as it was inflicted so there is not too much damage.”

Caitlin dropped a pot of ointment down on her examination table and glared at the two men.

“Do I need to have the safe practice of kinks talk with you two?” She asked sternly with her arms crossed.

Barry and Joe both started blushing and started tripping over one another to apologize. Caitlin cut them off with a quick gesture.

“I don’t want to hear it. You should have been more careful and considerate before you started playing with kinks like this. Joe, you know that metal conducts electricity, Barry, you know that your suit can only do so much for friction resistance. Do I need to remember you of the credit card in the pocket incident?”

“No, no I understand Caitlin, I’m sorry.” Barry murmured and blushed.

“Good. Joe, I’m going to apply some burn cream to Barry’s penis and scrotum, you need to go check in with the police and tell them that Barry won’t be back at work today. Barry heals quickly but even he needs to time recuperate.” Caitlin moved to wash her hands and change her gloves with a ruthless efficiency that Joe couldn’t help but admire even if he was thoroughly embarrassed.

“Right, I’ll uh go do that.” He leaned in and kissed Barry softly. “Sorry baby.”

“It’s not just your fault, I should have thought about what would happen if I had to run off. I tried to phase through it but, I uh, I haven’t mastered focused phasing on certain body parts yet.” Barry hid his face and squeezed Joe’s hand gently.

Joe walked to the door as he pulled out his phone to start calling Singh only to be stopped by Caitlin blocking him from leaving.

“Joe, I hope this went without saying, but just to be sure, Barry can’t have sex for at least thirty-six hours.”

“A day and a half! Awww come on Caitlin!! I’ll be healed good as new in like three hours.”

“Be that as it may but you could hurt yourself if you push if before, you’re ready.”

“Listen to the woman Barry, we can go that long.” Joe directed Barry and ducked out of the room to make his call. He groaned when he saw Cisco staring at him with fascination but focused on making his phone call and walked into the corridor walk way to do it in privacy.

“Singh.” Joe almost cried in relief hearing the reassuring tense voice of his captain.

“Captain its Joe.”

“West. How is the Flash doing? How bad were the injuries?”

“He… uh… sustained a few unexpected burns from the fight. Did Cisco Ramon give you detains on the meta?”

“He did, her name was Susan Jones, and she is getting patched up at Central City Hospital as we speak, then its straight to Iron heights.”

“Good, good. Uh… hey captain I also needed to let you know that Barry is going to be out of the station for the rest of the day.”

There was a pause followed by a deep sigh.

“That makes plausible deniability harder you know?”

Joe rested his head against the concrete wall behind him and let out a matching sigh.

“Yeah, I know, can you just say he was sent home because he was vomiting or something?”

“Yeah, good thing about this Flash business is the kid doesn’t have a lot of used sick days.” Joe could hear some typing in the background then a pause. “Hey Joe?”

“Yeah, Captain?”

“This isn’t a Captain and detective question, Joe.”

“Sorry, shot David.”

“You ok? Seeing your boyfriend hurt like that can’t be easy.”

Joe chuckled.

“I’ll be honest, I am still fighting down the panic, but I’ll be ok once he is patched up and home.”

“Good, I’ll keep your relationship quiet still, and I am approving some sick leave for you both. I hear there is a nasty flu running around. I still need you to come in and finish your write up of the incident, but I have Parker down as lead as he was on site before you and handled everything after.”

“Ok, I’ll stop by after I drop of Barry in an hour or two.”

“Good. Stay safe West.”

“You too, Singh.” Joe sighed as he hit end on his phone and leaned against wall. He took a few deep centering breaths as he fought the urge to tear up. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the image of Barry bent over in pain, because of something he did. He had hurt the younger man he had promised to always protect all those years before.

He pushed away to return to the cortex where Cisco was waiting to pounce on him when he entered.

“Dude, what was that?” The long hair man asked him the moment he entered.

“I thought it was clear it was a cock cage, Cisco. Do you have some tech to work on?” Joe knew he sounded annoyed, but he was too tired and frazzled to care. He wanted to get Barry and go home. He didn’t want to answer questions about his sex life.

“One, I am so not comfortable with the knowledge that you know what it was, two, who do you think Barry was wearing it for?” Cisco asked as he started swinging in his chair.

Joe stiffened and turned to stare at the engineers swinging back and forth on his chair.

“What do you mean Cisco?” Joe asked with a confused lilt in his voice, a bit dumbfounded by the question.

“I mean, who do you think Barry is sleeping with? I mean orgasm denial and chastity play is pretty extreme. Oh man, I hope it isn’t Snart. He is always flirting with Barry.” Cisco started chewing on his pen cap.

Joe was so dumbfounded he couldn’t respond, he just stared at Cisco until Caitlin exited the Med Bay. He snapped out of his surprise and turned to see Barry following her, now in STAR lab sweets and walking a bit gingerly. He made a quick mental calculation and threw caution to the wind.

Joe walked forward and swept Barry into his arms to kiss him passionately on the mouth. He let it get drawn out for a few minutes before he pulled back to cup the younger man’s face and smile into those bright waiting eyes.

“You feeling a bit better baby?” He asked huskily as he rubbed his thumb along Barry’s cheekbone.

“Yeah, Joe, I’m already healing up.” Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss Joe again, this time softer and with less desperation.

“What the hell dude!” Cisco cried, finally regaining his composure after he finally finished processing what was happening around. “He- you- both of you- HE’S YOUR DAD!”

“No, he is not. He was my foster father, but now he’s my boyfriend.” Barry smiled and leaned against Joe’s chest to let himself enjoy the warmth of his embrace.

“I’m really am sorry about the cage, baby.”

“No, I should have asked for the key in case of an emergency. It’s my fault as much as yours.” Barry reassured with a half-smile. He suddenly pulled with an excited look in his face. “Hey Cisco!”

Cisco looked at the excited and bubbly speedster with a trepidation glare.

“What Barry?”

“Do you think you can make me a speedforce resistant cock cage? It was really helpful for some neediness issues I was facing.” Barry asked brightly.

“Dude! I am not making you a sex toy?!”

“Why not? I know you’ve made yourself some.”

Cisco made an affronted noise and slammed his pen on the hub.

“Hey man, just because I take care of my needs doesn’t mean I want to be responsible for your needs!”

“Please Cisco? If you don’t, others I use could injury me again.”

“He isn’t wrong Cisco.” Caitlin said gently. “And making things to make Barry’s life easier is kind of part of your job.”

“Fine! I’ll look into is!” Cisco shouted and stomped out of the room, grumbling about horny, kinky speedsters pushing his buttons.

“As for you two.” Caitlin turned to the pair, smiling she saw Joe re-embrace Barry from behind. She handed the speedster a pot of her ointment “Use this ointment for the next day and a half. Barry is healing nicely but this well help keep the more sensitive skin of his genitals moist and flexible he heals. I expect you to text me every four hours with updates, and I will see you in the morning for a quick check up. Also, no more wearing kink gear to work without my ok. Thank god it wasn’t a butt plug! Who knows what kind of burns Barry could have gotten.”

The mention of a butt plug made Joe suddenly acutely aware he was still wearing his, and he wondered briefly how he could forget about the large invasive presence. Barry blushed and snickered, patting Joe’s arm in away that made it clear that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry Caitlin, I won’t. If I decide to do something else, I’ll talk to you first.”

“Good, now excuse me, I need a drink. I know to much about your sex lives.” Caitlin turned around and quickly walked away, her heels clacking as she retreated.

The pair stood there in the now abandoned cortex, wrapped in each other arms letting the awkwardness of the situation slowly ease away.

“So, Joe.” Barry finally broke the silence as he moved the pot of ointment from hand to hand seeming a bit nervous.

“Yeah, Baby boy?” Joe whispered into his hair, still feeling bad and wanting to pamper Barry. Barry shivered at the nickname that was usually reserved for the bedroom.

“I actually really liked the cage. I was able to focus so much more than usual, and I wasn’t desperate to get my hands on you.”

“Well then, at least we know that is a successful method we can use in the future when you have had a bad week. After you heal, and Cisco makes you a safer all-day wearer, and Caitlin Oks it.” Joe smiled and kissed the back of Barry’s head.

“Yeah, I kind of don’t want to replay today for a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand. I promise, we will never do anything that will put you ate risk or make you uncomfortable again.” Joe promised as he rubbed along Barry’s ribs in firm comforting strokes.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Barry whispered and turned to cuddle into Joe’s chest.

Joe chuckled and rubbed Barry’s back as he made soft cooing sounds as he was comforted by the smell and presences of the man who took care of him and loved him. Joe let Barry hold on him a few minutes before he pulled away to start leading him out of the lab.

Barry snickered when they exited the building and saw Joe’s frantic parking job. Once both men were seated, Barry with a slight whimper as he was still tender, they buckled up and Joe winced at the sound his car made as he pulled away. He made a mental note to have his car checked out soon.

“Joe?” Barry asked when they were almost home breaking the peaceful silence the pair had been riding in.

“Yeah Bear?”

“Are you still wearing your plug?” Barry cast Joe a naughty look and smirked.

“Well Barry Allen I will have you know that I am in fact still wearing my plug.” Joe smirked back.

“Well then. I might not be able to have sex, but you can. Want me to help you with that when we get upstairs?” Barry whispered as she shimmied over to whisper into Joe’s ear.

“Oh? And what are you thinking Mister Allen?”

“Well, we did recently get that nice big vibrator I love. I bet you would look very fine riding it.”

Joe chuckled and blushed at the memory of that toy.

“Oh, yeah, I think I can do that for you.” He affirmed as he pulled into his drive away.

Barry may be out of commission but he was still in for some fun with the speedster. And an impressive toy collection.


	4. Scarlet and Jazz

Barry hissed between his teeth as the razor nicked his skin as he made a last swipe of his leg. It wasn’t the first time since he started that he did so, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Even if the cuts healed and closed up fast.

Barry thought, again not for the first time, about how silly it was that women did this on regular bases.

He sighed, rinsed off the last of his soap and turned off the shower to climb out and get a good look at his work. Seeing his legs smooth and hairless was a trip he had to admit.

He quickly toweled off and wrapped the towel like a toga around his waist to enter his and Joe’s bedroom.

He smiled when he looked around the room, like he did every time he entered, seeing his stuff mixed in with Joe’s making his heart rate leap up. After Iris found out about them keeping separate rooms had seemed silly and knowing that his jeans were handing next to Joe’s suits made him happier than he would have thought.

Laid out on their bed was his outfit for their anniversary date. He smiled as he dropped his tail to get started.

First came the red speedforce proof cock cage that Cisco had made him and had decorated with a yellow lightning bolt along the length. Then the match plug, just large enough to be felt but not distract.

Next Barry pulled on the red lace booty shorts and the matching corset that felt nice against his ribs. He pulled on some soft silk stockings which he held in place with matching red lace garters.

Barry moved to the mirror over the dresser for the next part of his date prep. With a smirk he pulled a red cotton dress over his head, flattening the bodice over the corset and zipping himself up with a practiced hand. He had to tug and smooth the fabric a few times to get it to lay right around his hips but when he tied the mid-section sash with a bow over his right hip, he could only sit back smile at the figure he made. He was a bit to tall and his hair to short to pull off a natural born woman, but he still looked hot.

Next, he picked up a locket with rabbit on it, hooking it around his neck to rest right where the rise of his breast would be if he them. Next some matching clip on earrings, a concession he had to make when his attempts to get his ears pierced resulted in nothing but frustration and blood when the holes closed up almost instantly. He then pulled on the long brown wig he had been waiting for a chance to wear, pinning it in place and running a brush though the synthetic hair to get it make it look as natural as possible.

Barry was just stepping into the red silk ballet flats he picked to match his dress when he heard the front door open. The call of his name from that familiar deep voice made him smile and check his hair again. He got out his make up kit and called back to Joe that he was up in the bed room.

He was just finishing his first eye when Joe walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw his younger lover. Barry smiled and just started working on his other eye.

“Damn, babe, you look amazing.” Joe whispered as he came up behind him to kiss the back of his neck once he swept the new hair there to the side.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” Barry purred as he gently blended in the eye makeup together.

“If I knew you could look like this, I might have suggested a club night sooner.” Joe said as he sat on the bed where he could watch Barry and pulled off one of his work shoes.

“But then it wouldn’t be special would it?” Barry said with a wink in the mirror as he grabbed the tube of cherry red lipstick and applied it in two quick swipes. He blotted his lips with a quick pat of a piece tissue and gave his features a quick once over. Swiftly he applied a little blush and knew he was as good as he was going to get. “You need some time to get ready?”

Joe nodded and pulled off his last shoe with a groan.

“I need a quick shower, but I don’t think I need as much work getting ready as you did. Not looking as good as you do.” Joe stood up and stole a quick kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom. Barry cleaned up the dresser and grabbed the red and gold bag he was going to be carrying that night because he had learned that women’s clothing didn’t have pockets and he needed to have his cellphone on him. He slipped out of the room and walked down stairs, determined to get some work done while he waited for Joe.

By the time Barry heard Joe’s heavier foot falls on their way down the stairs, Barry had finished answering some emails that had come in between the time he left work and sat down on his laptop and forwarded some test results that posted after he left work to the detectives on the case. Looking over Barry’s mouth went dry and he had to swallow a few times to center himself.

Joe was wearing a black suit with silver pin stripes, with a matching vest that had a silver chain looping lazily from a bottom button which Barry knew led to a vintage pocket watch. He was wearing a burgundy silk dress shirt and black tie with silver saxophones embroiled on it. He was wearing black leather loafers with silver buckles.

The whole outfit was nicer and mostly more expensive than anything Barry had ever seen him before. When Joe smirked and flipped a matching burgundy fedora with a black band onto his head Barry knew it was a good thing he had decided to wear a cage that night. Joe was tasty smoky old school sexy on plate and Barry wanted nothing more than to savor every drop of him.

“Damn Joe, how on earth where you single for so long.” Barry drooled as he stumbled to his feet and moved to grab Joe’s tie in a pretense to straighten it, but actually just using it to pull him to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

“Guess I was waiting for the right person.” Joe purred as he traced the outline of Barry’s collar bones through his high-necked dress. Barry blushed and smacked him on the shoulder with a slight giggle.

“Grab you jacket, Mr. Smooth. That band you wanted to see is on in an hour.” Barry directed as he grabbed a gold fur shrug he had bought just for that night (and knew would get good use one way or another if the hungry look in Joe’s eyes was something to go by) from the closet, and waited as Joe grabbed his thick black wool coat that he wore only for special occasions.

Barry let Joe open the door from him and help him into his sedan. Barry snapped his belt in to place and leaned back to smile at Joe as he took the driver’s seat. He openly watched the other man with a loving gaze he started up the car and pulled away.

The drive to the club passed in a comfortable quiet, the only noise the light pop music coming over the radio and the sound of fabric rubbing against itself when Barry moved to put his hand on Joe’s knee. It was some of the most comfortable silence Barry had ever experienced.

When they got to club, Joe handed the keys to the valet and offered Barry his arm to escort him in. Barry blushed at the gentlemanly action, feeling desirable as he placed his hand on Joe’s forearm and let himself to be led inside.

Barry blinked at the smoky air in the club, snickering to himself about how much the interior of the club matched Joe. The older man looked like he belonged there, among the men smoking cigars and the sound of jazz music. Barry felt a little self-conscious in his bright red dress and gold shrug, especially compared the dark moody colors draped on the other patrons.

Joe found them a table and planted a kiss on Barry’s forehead with a murmur before he went to get them drinks. Barry leaned back in his chair and slipped his shrug off, turning to the opulent stage where the band would be playing soon.

He was tapping his fingers on the table, his eyes traveling around the club to take in all the details when someone took the seat next to him. He turned to smile at Joe only to be taken back to see the smirking face of Leonard Snart instead.

“Well, well, well, Scarlet isn’t this a surprise.” Snart drawled, his eyes traveling slowly up and down Barry’s body like he was trying to memorize every detail.

“Snart. I hope you aren’t here for me.” Barry spat out with glare, letting his eyes flick to where Joe was talking to the bartender.

“Oh, how I wish I was.” Snart drawled leaning over get into his space and speak lowly. “It seems a shame to leave a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone. Who knew the Scarlet Speedster was the Scarlet Cross-dresser too?”

Barry snorted and leaned against the table, seeing what Snart was trying to do. He figured he could stand to figure what Snart was going there while he waited for Joe.

“If you’re not following me, you’re not here to rob the place, are you? I doubt they do enough business to be worth your time.” Barry said with a sickly-sweet smile and a rhythmic tap on the table.

“I wouldn’t do that to poor Schmitty, man worked to hard to keep this place open with the only patrons being blue hairs living the glory days and hipsters wanting craft beer. I’m here to talk to a fence.” Snart tilted his head towards the stage.

“A member of the band is a fence? Why am I not surprised?” Barry giggled glancing at the bar again to see Joe heading back with two glasses. “You’re partner here too?”

“Mick is around, probably lighting something in the alley. But enough about me, lets talk about you. What is a member of the CCPD CSI department doing in a jazz bar in women’s clothes?”

“Celebrating our anniversary Snart.” Joe’s amused voice sounded behind the thief and the pair looked up to see the detective holding two glasses of amber liquid. He moved around to place the glasses in front of Barry and pull a free chair up to his other side. He draped his arm around Barry’s shoulder and pulled him to kiss him on the temple. “Everything OK here Bear?”

Barry smiled and kissed Joe back, shifting so that he was practically in the older’s lap and leaned against his solid weight.

“Snart just wanted to say hi, apparently this place doesn’t seem like my scene.” Barry informed his boyfriend with a smirk. He could feel the confusion and discomfort at the situation from the thief who was eyeing them like they were a sideshow at the circus.

“I’m sorry, you two are…” Snart started with a narrowed glare.

“Dating?” Joe asked with a smirk. Barry could feel his grip on his waist tighten protectively and squeezed the hand holding him to reassure him. Barry couldn’t give two shits if Snart judged them. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship.

“For a year.” He added with a smirk and picked up his glass to take a small sip. He had to resist the urge to giggle again when saw Snart visibly twitch and straighten in his seat. Knowing that he had Snart of his axis was amusing.

“Excuse me if I’m wrong but my research said that you are Barry’s father.” Snart said with drawl that was full of anger and judgement.

“Foster father.” Both men rebutted at once. Barry couldn’t help himself and giggled and kissed Joe on the cheek for his defense of their relationship.

“Don’t you find that… weird?” Snart said with a dangerous leer.

“No, I don’t.” Barry said honestly as he finished off the burning liquid Joe had brought him. “We are two consenting adults, who enjoy each other’s time and presences, have great sex and love and respect one another. Sure, we came into it with little to no secrets and knowing just about everything about each other, but who cares. We aren’t blood, so us fucking on every flat surface shouldn’t matter, and it makes the little things we discover more fascinating.”

“You in this dress.” Joe purred with a lick of Barry’s ear lobe and a stroke of his stomach and general crotch area. Barry had to resist laughing at the feeling of the cage against his cock.

“Joe’s toy collection.” Barry chuckled and shifted closer.

Snart shook his head and stood out.

“Well I just have to say, I’m glad you never fostered my sister. See you around Scarlet.” Snart grumbled as he slinked away, heading to the backstage door were Mick had shown up.

Joe burst out laughing and pulled Barry in for a kiss. Barry happily slipped his hand behind his head and enjoyed the taste of the bourbon in his mouth.

“You ain’t worried that Snart is going to be a problem, are you babe?” He asked softly when he pulled away. Barry glowed at the gentle concern in his voice.

“What’s he going to do? Tell some criminals that the Flash is fucking is dad or foster father? He wouldn’t risk any details that could lead to my identity getting out there.” Barry reassured. “Besides, you know he’s going to be spending the rest of the night driving himself crazy thinking about what we do in bed. Speaking of.”

Joe’s eye brow shot up and a slow sexy smile spread on his face.

“Speaking of?”

“We still have a little while until the band gets started, especially with the drummer preoccupied with doing business with Snart. Wanna have some fun in the bathroom? The whole time I was talking to Snart I kept imagining you in me, hard and pounding me until I was begging for the cage off.”

Joe chuckled.

“Think I can succeed in fulfilling your desire in the bathroom of a jazz club?” Joe whispered in his ear with a purr that sent shivers own his spine.

“Not really but I think you can try and at least give me a load to hold until you can.” Barry whispered back with a lick of his lips. He stood up and straightened his skirt with a wink.

“You coming?” He smiled at his own innuendo.

“Oh Bear, I am. I really am.” Joe said as he let Barry pull him to his feet and drag him to the bathroom. Which had the bonus of being right next to the stage.

When Barry saw Snart again as he was leaving the club, the blush on the thief’s face told him that he had heard his screams of pleasure earlier. Or saw the stain on his skirt.

Or both.


End file.
